User talk:73.203.14.95
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Jimlaad43/Counties Tag Team Terror page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ToastUltimatum (talk) 16:50, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Stop spamming other people's talk pages That is all you are doing, and it is unacceptable. If you want to be even remotely accepted into the community, then please, do the following. #Contribute to the actual pages. #Stop writing pointless comments on other people's talk pages. #Stop threatening people. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 20:19, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Also, please don't keep deleting things from your talk page that you don't like. I got in trouble whenever I did it, and you wouldn't like that to happen to you. CrashBash (talk) 19:05, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Heed CB's advice cos the same thing happened to me under my old account just before I closed it.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:53, December 17, 2015 (UTC) How to colour your name #Please create a user and log in. #Sign every comment you make on a talk page with 4 tildes (~~~~) #Ask again Jimlaad43(talk) 22:02, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks dude I have been getting anoyed with a user Yes I am getting anoyed with CrashBash he is getting annoying and I am just not going to talk to him and I will ignor him for now he thinks I am acting like I'm like I'm inisint Typo sorry I am not what is spamming other people's talk pages I wish he would mind his own business I don't like him editing my profile and talk page it's vandalism kinda or it totally is its sick I am so mad I could AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa scream I did it's so annoying and Goodnight CrashBash mind you're own profile and talk page Goodnight for now :Right, the best way to stop being annoyed by him is to listen to what he's saying. So far the only non-useless thing you've posted is asking me how to change the colour of your name. Every other post has been useless and is ruining people's talk pages. Please learn how to format comments correctly at least, and then stop making posts that seem whiny and useless. You've already told us you were banned from another wiki, and now we're starting to see why. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:45, December 17, 2015 (UTC) It's actually because I posted some vadilism I deleted to much of it on lockjaw it said it was due to compete in the nine bot rumble and I just wanted to know how you did that is all I am not the most experienced wiki User I don't know to much or to litte on wikis And I am NOT WHINING OR PUTTING WHINY COMMENTS that offended me a little User: 73.203.14.95 Signing your posts OK, it appears that we're prepared to let you stay, but if you want us to change our opinion of you, please try and abide by these rules which the rest of us do. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC) #The most helpful thing would be to create a user account. We are automatically more suspicious of IP address users, as they're more likely to spam. #When you do write on a user's talk page, write 4 tildes (~~~~) at the end of your edit every time, as it gives us the username of the person who posted and the time they did. Everyone else does it, so can you do so too. #Don't delete anything on people's talk pages unless you're spellchecking your posts. They are supposed to be archives and stay unchanged. It just creates a mess we have to revert. #Looking back, I don't think what you've been posting on people's talk pages is spamming, but it's pretty close. Before you post, think if it has any relevance to conversations. If it is not related to the section you're editing in, create a new section with a proper title. #As you've been banned from somewhere else, try to work out what caused that, and do your best to avoid it happening again, or you will annoy the admins here into banning you too. Overall, we're all here to create a meaningful and fun fan site for Robot Wars as it was on TV. If you don't have any interest in the Robot Wars, then this isn't the right place to be. However, if you do have an interest in it, welcome to the site and I hope you can make a positive contribution to the wiki! Read what I've posted, follow the instructions and you'll be just fine. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I have always been more a BattleBots fan more than RobotWars but now I love it as much as BattleBots User: 73.23.14.95 BTW it won't take my thing the Email account for some reason Typo with my name User: 73.203.14.95 Stop Please stop doing the following... *Swearing. Robot Wars is a family show, kids could be looking at this. Other users have been banned for swearing. *Continuously linking to non-existant pages. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 17:04, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Why did it time out and what dose that mean and sorry for swearing And I was just putting my words in red I don't know how to color in a different way :No, you were linking to non-existant pages. We use those symbols only to link to pages on the wikia, like so - Chaos 2 (look at it as you edit). Also, please remember to sign your name. CrashBash (talk) 17:11, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Danger I forgot to do that User: 73.203.14.95 and I like it here more I never get messages on the Battlebots wiki